Luke & Hikari, the Terrible Tricksters
by Seagull195
Summary: Meet young Luke and Hikari, all their friends, and the new adventures they face! I only own Hikari, my own character, but not Harvest Moon; Tree of Tranquility.
1. Chapter 01: Prologue

**Chapter 01; Prolouge**

**~A.N Hello there! Tis I, the great and powerful, SEAGULL! *Lightning flashes* Anyways, I just decided to, ah, edit Luke and Hikari a tad more, since I had the time to do so. Anyways, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling mistakes, as on my laptop, the R key doesn't like to cooperate. =3= Anyways, enjoy the story!~**

* * *

><p>"Hikari." The young redhead was gazing out at a large lighthouse on the shore, just next to the old abandoned building.<p>

"Hikari!" What was it like to like to live in there…?

"HIKARI!" A young boy screamed at the redheaded girl, and she yelped in surprise, bolting out of one of her common daydreams.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Luke!" The redhead, Hikari, called out, racing to catch up with her best friend, Luke. She never did fully remember how she and Luke became friends, but it didn't matter to the innocent eight year old girl.

"It's okay, Hiki! Not let's go do our stuff!" Luke exclaimed, giving her his best infamous mischievous smile. Luke called Hikari 'Hiki' for short, thinking it would annoy Hikari, but it didn't bother her a bit. In return to that mischievous smile, she gave him her best mischievous grin, which in return, made him scowl at her.

"Hey! No copying my grins!" Luke complained, kicking dust off the dirt road, and Hikari laughed. She absolutely loved to get on Luke's nerves. At the thought that they had to get work done, Hikari quickly stopped laughing, and just then, they bumped into the Blacksmith, Ramsey.

"Now, where are you two youngsters going off to? Going on a little date, I see." Ramsey said, supporting a small smile on his face as he locked the door to the Blacksmith's behind him. At that, Luke and Hikari blushed, their faces turning into a light pink color.

"No way old man! We'e gonna go have some fun, not some icky date!" Luke exclaimed, stomping his foot, causing Ramsey to laugh.

"Hey, I was just kidding there, Luke! You two be safe though, you hear? I don't want you to hurt yourselves again like last week. You're already giving Jin enough trouble!" Ramsey said, shaking his head at remembering what had happened a week ago.

"No worries, Ramsey! We'll be really safe, we promise!" Luke and Hikari said in unison, crossing their hearts with their hands.

"Alright, I trust you two…" Ramsey sighed, and he walked away, and Hikari burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked, and Hikari's giggles subsided. She took out Ramsey's key to the Blacksmith shop from her pocket, and Luke's eyes widened. "YES! We can use one of Owen's weights to weigh down the spider to land in front of Gill's face even quicker! You're a genius, Hikari!" Luke cheered, patting Hikari on the back, and she grinned.

"You're welcome, Luke. Now, let's go get ready!" Hikari said, quickly unlocking the Blacksmith shop, and racing inside with Luke at her heels.


	2. Chapter 02: The trick, begins!

**Chapter 02: The Trick, Begins!**

**~A.N Herro dere. :D Dunno, I'm happy as I write this, my Skype friends and derping and making me laugh, so I'm in a happy mood. Anyways, onto the chapter! :3~**

* * *

><p>The two tricksters slowly snuck into the Blacksmith's shop, but as it was just as Ramsey had left it; no one was inside. As they looked around the room, Hikari found two pea sized rubies in a glass case, which the Accessory shop owner (Which shared the same shop as the Blacksmith's), Mira, had left, which made Hikari's grin widen ever more, if that was even physically possible.<p>

"Luke! I found the perfect eyes for the spider!" Hikari whisper-shouted, but Luke didn't answer. Hikari's echo was the only thing that responded.

"Luke…?" Hikari muttered, doing a full circle, surveying the shop, but Luke was nowhere to be found. Slowly, Hikari's cloud-like eyes began to water, as she had a large fear of being alone, especially from Luke.

"LUKE! COME OUT NOW! I-I'm scared!" Hikari screamed, crouching into a small ball on the floor, and she heard laughter that could only be Luke's, and it seemed to be coming upstairs. She quickly stood up, and raced upstairs, only to see Luke laughing on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

In between laughs, he laughed out "Best….Prank…EVER!" Luke cried out, doubling over even more, and Hikari's face turned a light shade of red, from both anger at Luke and embarrassment at being tricked by Luke.

"YOU JERK!" Hikari shouted, punching Luke on the shoulder, and he laughed even harder. Hikari, in general, was actually incredibly weak, so the punch was easily blocked, and it even felt like a feather was tickling Luke.

'I know we prank each other all the time, but he didn't have to scare me half to death!' Hikari thought, storming back the stairs with a huff, while Luke was grabbing a single pound weight from Owen's room and dragging it downstairs as well as laughing, as if Owen ever needed a single pound weight. As the sun continued to go down, they knew Ramsey and Owen would be coming back to the shop soon, so they worked as quickly as they could to get the rubies out of the case, which took them at least an hour or two to get.

Finally, after getting the rubies out with Hikari was holding the two gems, they raced out of the Blacksmith's shop, put the key on the ground in front of the shop, and ran for their lives. Giggling, Luke and Hikari raced to Hikari's always empty house, where they were to put their plan in action. Quickly, in his best handwriting – Which wasn't very neat – Luke wrote Gill, the mayor's son, a letter, saying;

_Dear Gillian, I want you to come meet me at Brownie Ranch. I have something really, really, REALLY awesome to show you! Come at noon tomorrow, and go to the big tree. I'll be waiting! From, Luke, the best carpenter ever._

"This," Hikari said, a hint of mischief in her eyes, "Will be the best prank, ever."


	3. Chapter 03: The Girl's Attack, Begins!

**Chapter 03: The Girl's Attack, Begins!**

**~A.N Hello! Sorry I haven't posted this as soon as I'd like to, but I was really busy this week, but now I'm here, and I'm here to write! (Insert Determined Face Here) Ok, let's get on with the story!~**

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes watched silently from the shadows from Hikari's house as a girl with a long red braid skipped out happily with a blue haired boy next to her, charging on forward. The pairs of eyes blinked and slowly came out of the shadows from behind the house.<p>

"No!" A pink haired child screeched, stomping her feet on the ground, throwing a fit. "No, no, no, no, no!" She screeched again, a blue haired child following right behind the pink haired one.

"S-sister, p-please, calm d-down," The blue haired on stammered, wringing her hands as her sister continued to stomp about.

"NO! I will NOT be told to calm down while those two—Hooligans!—try to scare _my _Gilly-poo!" The pink one screeched into the blue one's face, her angel –like face seeming terrifying up close.

"Sister, p-please…!" The blue one begged, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder, but the pink one brushed off her hand casually as she stormed off.

"We have to tell Gilly about what they're going to do to him!" The pink one exclaimed, a light red shade coloring her face from her hatred, but she looked away from her sister so she couldn't see.

"I-if we have to, but… Won't L-Luke and H-Hikari not like u-us anymore if w-we tell Gilly—I mean, G-Gill?" The blue one stammered, and almost immediately, the ink one twirled around, her cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish being threatened.

"They may not like us anymore, but Gilly will be so happy we saved his fragile life!" The pink girl explained, leaning towards the blue girl's face to appear more intimidating.

"T-true, b-but… we did s-sort of help w-with this p-prank… won't G-Gill be a-angry at us a-as well?" The blue one asked, her eyes tearing up silently, recalling that they had made the essential piece of the prank, but the pink one sighed at her.

"Candace, darling, sometimes you can be _too _kind-hearted," The pink one sighed, addressing the blue one as 'Candace'. "You have to think about how Gilly feels! He's _my _Romeo, so think about how angry _I _would be if he didn't make me his Juliet! I will surely save him from Hikari and Luke! Then, he will surely make me his Juliet! And eventually, Luke and Hikari will forget all about this prank, but Gill won't, because it was the day, _I_, Luna, saved his life!" The pink haired one, called 'Luna', exclaimed, turning back around and making her ways towards Brownie Ranch, in hope to save her Romeo's life.

Candace, however, didn't like this one bit, but she was forced to listen to her younger sister, Luna, or she would get _very _upset. Quickly, she followed her sister towards Brownie Ranch, where Gill was soon to be waiting for Luke and Hikari tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~A.N Aaaah, so haaard. Such a long paragraph I had to rewrite for Luna! Dear God woman! =_= But anyways, R&amp;R, and I'll see you next time!~<strong>


	4. Chapter 04: Mission Scare Gill! Part 1

**Chapter 04: Mission; Scare Gill! Part 1**

**~A.N Aaah! I feel sooo bad! Not doing this for such a long time has been killing me! So, I made a deal with Jocie-Sama to write this, as my conscious has been bugging me for the longest of times. And, I have spring break next week, so I will get this done! ._.~**

* * *

><p>Hikari was sound asleep in her sheep pajamas her parents had gotten her a few months ago before they left to take care of their farms far away. Luke sneaked into her house, as he was to wake her up every morning to take care of her own small farm. "Hikari…" Luke mumbled, shoving Hikari lightly. She didn't budge. "Hikari! Hiki!" Luke said, shaking her even harder. Still no reply from Hikari. "Oh, come on!" Luke sighed, and he put on his best act. "I see a sheep running away! Wake up before it gets lost!" He exclaimed in Hikari's ear, and as Hikari adored sheep so much, she bolted right out of her bed.<p>

Luke began laughing, as Hikari had wicked bed hair. "Wh-where's the sheepy!?" Hikari muttered sleepily, a long strand of red hair dangling in front of her forehead. Luke sighed, trying to keep a straight face, and got her small turquoise hair elastic from her small drawer, gesturing for her to stand up.

"Mornin' Luke…" Hikari sighed, giving him an annoyed look that she gave him every morning. Every morning, at exactly 6:00, he would wake her up, helping her practice to be a real farmer, whom would be up by then.

"Morning Hiki. Today's gonna be a lot of fun. "Luke said happily, putting the hair elastic in his mouth as he began to braid Hikari's hair, since she couldn't braid it from behind, much less even braid her hair at all. Hikari yawned, and Luke snickered, since she always looked so funny whenever she yawned.

"Hm…? Oh… yeah, the prank we're gonna do on Gill." Hikari murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she picked out clothes for that day.

"Mhm!" Luke mumbled with the hair elastic still in his mouth for a while until he finished the braid.

"Thanks Luke. And…. By the way, Luke," Hikari said, looking at Luke from the corner of her eye as she grabbed the rest of her clothes so she could change in her small bathroom.

"Yeah? Come on! Hurry up! I wanna do the prank soon!" Luke complained, getting hyper and excited for the prank soon to happen. Hikari sighed at his enthusiasm, and walked to the bathroom door.

Looking back, Hikari asked "How'd you learn to braid hair?" her eyes lighting up as Luke's face began to flush. She smirked at his reaction and leaned against the door pane.

"W-well…. I… I used… To, uh…. Braid my hair…" Luke said quietly, avoiding eye contact, his face turning a light shade of red.

Hikari stifled a giggle at his expression. "What was that, Lukeian?" Hikari asked, smirking at Luke's nickname, coming up with that after hearing Luke's nickname for the pompous Gill.

"I… used to… braid my hair." Luke whispered, his face turning a darker shade of red. Hikari laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, really?" Hikari said, smirking at her little comment. She absolutely loved to get on Luke's nerves, especially about his hair techniques. She already knew about his hair techniques, but it didn't stop her from teasing him.

"Yeah, really…" Luke muttered, remembering what he used to do every day with his mom…

_*Flashback to a 4 year old Luke (4 years ago)*_

_Luke's mother, Emma, was at her black stained coffee table, sighing, as she looked out her window at Bo, trying to copy Luke's chopping techniques, occasionally hitting his large wooden stick he pretended as an axe, on his forehead, making fall to the ground, crying, rubbing at the new bump on his forehead.1* _

_"Mommy, come see this! I made you something!" A little Luke called to his mother, and he smiled, preparing to make his mother finally smile. He knew she absolutely wanted a baby girl, but his daddy had said that mommy wouldn't bring any more babies home after Bo, and she had been really sad for what seemed like forever.2*_

_ "Coming, Luke." Emma sighed, slowly getting up from her coffee table and shuffling towards Luke's voice, which was coming from the bathroom. _

_ "Hurry up, mommy!" I can't wait all day; Bo's waiting for me to go outside!" Luke called, and she attempted to walk faster in vain. Once she reached the bathroom, her eyes widened, a large smile spreading across Luke's face. Luke had tied his long blue hair into a braid, making him seem like a girl with those big golden eyes and adorable smile. _

_ "What do you think, mommy? Do I look like a pretty princess?" Luke said, grinning and adjusting his braid to caress his face, and Emma just stared, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, a wide smile splayed across her face, and she hugged Luke, the tears dripping down her cheeks._

_ "Thank you, Luke." His mother whispered in his ear, and Luke's smile widened even more so._

_ 'I'll wear this all the time, so mommy is never sad anymore! Now how do I explain this to Hiki…? Oh well!' Luke thought, not caring about what his four year old friend would say. All he cared about was his mom. _

_ "You're welcome, mommy… I love you." Luke mumbled into his mother's ear, and they stood there, hugging, for what seemed like forever, but was actually five minutes._

_ "Now, how about I make you and Bo some banana pudding?" Emma asked, and Luke cheered happily as he raced to go tell Bo, his hair still in a braid. Emma grinned and walked briskly back to the kitchen to get the banana pudding ready for her son and daughter._

_*End of flashback*_

"Luke…? Luke! Earth to Luke, come on, snap out of it!" Hikari called into Luke's ear, snapping him out of his flashback and causing him to fall on his butt. The two tricksters laughed as Hikari helped him up, as she had just gotten dressed into her regular outfit.

"You okay, Lukeian? You were out of sync for five minutes now!" Hikari said, shaking her head, making her braid move from her left elbow to her right and back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little daydreamy, you know?" Luke muttered, but he quickly clapped his hands. "Now, let's go get out pranks on! We have five hours before Gillian gets to the tree, so let's go!" Luke cheered, as did little Hikari. They quickly grabbed all their materials they needed for the prank, and raced to the tree at Brownie Ranch, but while doing so, being watched by two pairs of blue eyes.

'Watch out, you buffoons, because here comes Luna!" Luna thought, jumping up from her hiding spot in the bushes behind Hikari's house, and began running towards Mayor Hamilton's house, followed by a slow Candace, and a strange red-headed girl.

"Gilly-poo, don't worry! I will save you, and you will become my Romeo!~" Luna squealed out to no one in particular, and ran even faster, leaving Candace and the red-head in the dust.

"Humph! That was rude! Come on, Candace darling! We have to save Lukey-kins from that witch Hikari!" The red-headed girl stated to Candace, and rushed on ahead towards the over-excited Luna.

'I don't like making my friends angry at me. I guess I have to do what Luna and Selena tell me to….' Candace thought, addressing the red-head as Selena. She slowly began to jog towards the hyper eight year olds, now slowly getting closer to Mayor Hamilton's house to warn Gill and the Mayor about the horrible prank going on very soon.

But, what they didn't know was that Gill was already halfway to Brownie Ranch.

* * *

><p><strong> ~A.N: Dun dun duuuuuun! SO SO SO SO HAPPY! Sorry, but I did this before mah spring break! Wooo! I am showin' some grit! *Insert epic pumped face here* Okay, if you liked this chapter, leave a like, and stay tuned for the next update coming soon!~<strong>

***1 Yes, I know,I did come up with Luke's mother's name, but when I researched something, I found out; Bo is actually 12, while Luke is 24. ._. Well, this is my fanfic, so...**

***2 And... I don't know if Bo and Luke are truly siblings, but in my fanfic, they are... I can sort of see that. Luke's mother, being blonde and having Bo, while Dal, with his hair, has Luke. Huh.**


	5. Chapter 05: Mission Scare Gill! Part 2

**The Girl's P.O.V**

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor!" A chorus of high-pitched voices called, and Mayor Hamilton looked up from his usual paper work and saw 3 pairs of multi-colored eyes look up at him.

"Oh, well hello there, Selena, Luna, Candace, darlings. What brings you three here on this—"Hamilton began, but Luna put up her hand in the air to silence him. It worked.

"Mr. Mayor, we wanted to warn you and your son, Gill, about something very important!" Selena exclaimed, placing her hands upon her hips, as if she had practiced, and stuck out her bottom lip. "It's about Luke and Hikari."

Hamilton put him arms upon the desk and intertwined his hands to rest his chin upon them. "Oh?" He asked, quite interested. Last week, those two had scared Kathy so badly, pretending the bar and her father had gone down in a fire, that Owen, Hayden, and Kathy chased them around the island for days on end. He was interested in what they had done this time.

"Well…" Luna began, and as she began, Candace silently made her way to the mayor's large window, gazing at the tall lighthouse, its newly fresh paint making it shine in the sunlight. A small smile appeared on her face.

'Please… Let Hikari and Luke be okay…. Please grant me this wish, oh Great and Powerful, Harvest Goddess…' Candace thought, closing her eyes, clapping her hands quietly, and bowing her head. Luna and Selena paid no attention as to what Candace was doing, as usual. 'Please…'

**The Tricksters P.O.V**

"Luke, I don't think that's where the spider is supposed to go." Hikari noted, crossing her arms whilst looking at Luke, whom was hanging upside-down from Alan's Great Tree, as he glanced at her. "I really do."

"Daw, Hiki, you're no fun! What if we didn't follow the plan? Then we could build, like, this _HUUUUGE _fire spider that could— Woah!" Luke yelped, nearly losing his hold on the branch he was hanging on.

"Idiot." Hikari muttered under her breath, tossing up a thick rope to Luke, whom was five feet above the ground. "Just stick to the plan! It won't work if we add some 'huge fire spider'!" Hikari complained to Luke, and the ten year old boy rolled his eyes.

"But that's no _fuuuun_!" Luke cried out, and as soon as he said that, he was frozen in place, his jaw going slack. He saw his childhood friend coming towards them, his little blonde curl on his head bouncing up and down, up and down, as he walked.

They weren't even half done with the prank, much less ready for Gill to come!

"Hikari, quick, get in the tree! Continue the prank while I stall Gill!" Luke hissed, quickly scrambling down the tree, getting scratches and tree sap here are there. Hikari had just seen Gill, and her mind had gone elsewhere.

'No, no, no! He's way too early!' Hikari thought, forcing herself out of her thoughts and into the tree to continue. "Hurry up and distract him, Luke!" She called down, and Luke began working his 'charm'.

"Oh, Luke? I expected you to be late… you're never early. Is something the matter?" Gill asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes, his eyes narrowing and his frown turned into a scowl. 'This is far too strange, even if it is Luke.' Gill thought, crossing his arms and glaring at Luke.

Luke nervously leaned onto the tree, fiddling with his necklace. "Nothin's wrong. I'm just shocked you came early! I-it's not even noon." Luke noted, stuttering in the last sentence and waving his arms wildly so Gill couldn't see Hikari in the trees.

Gill pouted and spun on his heel so he faced towards the barn and coop of Brownie Ranch. "Alright, if there was no reason for me to be here, I'll just—"Gill began, but he was interrupted by two squeals.

"_LUKEY-KINS!"_

_"__GILLY-POO!"_

**Third Person P.O.V**

'No, no, no, _no_!' Luke and Hikari thought as they say two girls charging towards them, one with her bright red hair in a bun, one with pink curly hair, and one girl far in the back with wavy blue hair.

"Gilly-poo!~" Luna cooed as she pounced upon Gill, causing Gill to fall to the ground, Luna's arms wrapped around his neck. "Gilly, did you miss me? Because I missed you!~ And I'm here to save you!" Luna exclaimed, and meanwhile, Luke was being tackled by Selena.

"Lukey-kins!~" Selena cried, wrapping her arms around Luke's neck, but he could barely hold himself up from her weight.

"G-get off me! Y-you're strangling m-me!" Luke sputtered out, clawing Selena's hands, but she ignored his plead and continued to grip onto his neck.

Silently, away from all the chaos, Candace flopped onto the ground, sighing and putting her head into her hands. 'Soon,' she thought, 'there's going to be a big commotion with the Mayor, Luke, Hikari, Luna, and Selena, and I don't wanna be part of it.' She thought bitterly. This was common on Waffle Island, and this had happened so much, that she knew it was best to stay at the sidelines.

But, Hikari wasn't having things go her way.

"L-Luke! W-watch out! I can't hold on m-much longer!" Hikari spat, her grip on the rope she held slowly loosening. But, Luke didn't hear her, as Gill was shouting something rather…. _Interesting._

"Get off me now, Luna!" Gill shouted, tugging and clawing at Luna's arms around his neck with no such luck. "Why do all the girls on this island have to be so stupid, as even a baby from the city knows more than all the girls combined here know!" Gill hissed, tearing Luna's arms off of his neck, and everyone grew uneasily quiet.

"G-Gilly…. Why…. Why did you call me….Stupid?" Luna asked quietly, backing away from Gill slightly when he glared at her.

"_All _the girls on this island are stupid, not just you, you selfish cotton candy hair!" Gill yelled at Luna, and she fell to the ground as Gill forcefully stood up. Tears were glistening in Luna's eyes.

"B-but, Gilly-poo! I—"Luna began, but Gill walked away from her briskly, his once clean pants now covered in grass and dirt stains.

"GILLY!" Luna screeched, but Gill continued to walk away from her. Little Luna burst into tears, and Hikari slowly climbed down from Alan's tree, her heart crushed.

'If Gill said we were stupid…. Does Luke think the same of us?' Hikari thought, looking over to a ghost-white Luke as Selena rushed to Luna's side to calm the sobbing girl down.

"Hikari, I'm sorry the way Gill acted, you know—"Luke began, but Hikari looked away from him, a small fire starting in her chest.

A fire of hatred.

"Hiki…?" Luke whispered, reaching out to touch Hikari's shoulder, but something incredibly shocking happened; Hikari slapped Luke across the face, tears rolling from the corners of her eyes.

"Why don't you just call me stupid too, Luke!? Like Gill did! Don't you think I'm a stupid idiot too!?" Hikari screamed, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her side. Luke gingerly touched his left side of his face, where Hikari had just slapped him.

"H-H-Hiki…" Luke stammered, tears streaming down his face from the pain, but Hikari instantly interrupted him.

"Well, **WHY DON'T YOU!?**" Hikari screeched at the top of her lungs, and turned on her heel and began running down the hill, tripping and sobbing as she went, trying to forget her pain and her 'friends'.

"HIKARI!" Luke yelled, beginning to run towards her, but Selena stopped him in his tracks, glaring at him with a sobbing Luna in her arms.

"Yeah, Luke. Why don't you call us stupid like Gill?" Selena questioned, her eyes full of burning hatred as she and Candace helped Luna get up, who was still bawling her eyes out. "Because, even if you don't, you just made the biggest mistake of your _life._" Selena growled, and with that, she, Luna, and Candace were gone, marking that the very first day of the Boy vs. Girl war.

"Hiki…" Luke whispered, collapsing onto the roots of Alan's tree, his head spinning from what had just happened.

"…What have I done?"

**~A.N: Hurhurhur…. I made this chapter so dramatic…. *Insert tired happy face here* Hahaha, but yeah! Here's chapter 5, just as my vacation comes to a close! *Sniffles* It'll probably be forever before I can upload again…. I have tests coming up, and the end of the school year…. It'll be ****_sooo _****much fun. Well, that's enough whining from me, so leave a like if you like it and favorite/follow my story as well! Thanks, guys! ^-^ And… I decide to upload this ****_after _****break… damn me and my horrible timing skills.~**


	6. Chapter 06: 4 Years After The War, Begin

**Chapter 06: Four years after the war, begin!**

**~A.N: Ahhhh…. To write, or not to write…. That is the question! Yo, guys! Seagull here and I'm here to apologize about not writing this as much as I'd want to. I've been playing video games a ton, I had just had my Bat Mitzvah, and I saw something from Jocie-sama, so I decided to write more! So, let's goooooooo~**

**Hikari P.O.V**

"BTZZ, BTZZ, BTZZZZZZZ!" A sound awoke me from my deep sleep. I hated being a light sleeper…. I hit my alarm clock on its head, instantly silencing the electronic. I got up out of bed rather loudly, ruffling the sheets every which way.

Groaning, I pushing my bed hair out of my face, wondering if the boys had hidden another on e of Maya's failed pies in my strawberry bushes, but something caught my attention; a bluenette was standing in my doorway, peeking at me shyly.

"Morning, Hikari…" She whispered, and I smiled. Candace had been coming to my house everyday to make me breakfast (even though I don't need her to) in exchange for silk from my little silk worms.

"Morning, and you seriously don't have to cook for me today! It's fine!" I said, stretching as I walked towards Candace. She squeaked and ran into the other room, my kitchen, and she quickly poured some apple juice into a glass for me. She set it down by a plate that was piled high with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast.

"Oh, but I want to. It's to celebrate the four years we've been at war with the boys…" She said quietly, and I felt an imaginary knife stab my heart forcefully and merciless. I was shaking slightly, I realized, but I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Well, if you want, but later, I'm bringing the other girls here, okay? Now, I gotta go work. Catch you later." I said, raising my hand, and I headed back into my room to change into my work clothes, along with trying to put my messy bed hair into a ponytail.

I was wearing a green short sleeved shirt, khakis, and running shoes, which were beaten up and loved very much. I raced by the delicious looking food, grabbed my favorite sweatshirt off of a chair, and ran outside. As I saw Candace walking away with a small ball of silk, I yelled goodbye to her, and she waved back at me. She was a beautiful and kind girl, but extremely shy. I wonder who she would end up with….

I shook my head at that thought, laughing at myself, and began looking around my bushes in search of failed pies. Once I had finished checking, I headed to my coop where my beloved silk worms were waiting. King, the biggest of the silk worms, was waiting at the door for me, making little grunts under his breath.

"Now, now, fussy pants, any more of that and you'll get no food at all!" I mused, and King glared at me in his silk worm way, and then scooted off next to Ginger and Beetle, who were patiently waiting for me at the feeding pen. After a few minutes of petting each of them, I took their (good quality) silk and happily went to my house for breakfast. I was huuungry!

"Silk, silk, wonderful silk~" I giggled, and as I opened the door, I was met with a bright orange and red bandana. "WAAAAA!" I screeched, and I dropped the silk, and I fell on top of the sticky mess.

Luke was laughing at me, seated in a chair, and I was squealing at the silk on my khakis. 'Uuuugh, they're ruined!' "What are you doing here!?" I squeaked, disgusted by the sudden stickiness on the bottom on my khakis. Standing up quickly, I tried my best not to squirm in place, but at the moment, Luke looked shocked.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, the shock on his face instantly turning into amusement. "I'm here to wish you a happy birthday, weirdo!" He declared, showing off his perfect smile, but I only scowled at him in return. 'This idiot was gonna be found out by one of the other girls,' I thought, clenching my hands into tight fists, remembering what he had promised me the day the war started…

***Flashback to 4 years ago***

_Little Hikari sat on the ground of her lonely house, sobbing loudly, as no one was home, as usual, and no one lived close enough to her to hear her sobbing. _

_In the midst of sobbing, she heard pounding on the door. Instantly silencing her sobbing, she listened, and she heard a boy shouting through the door._

_"Hikari," It was Luke. "I'm real sorry! Please, open the door, I need to tell you something," the little girl ignored her ex-best friend, and continued to sob. Slowly, the loud sobbing quieted, as she heard the boy singing behind her shut door._

_"Where have you gone, little lamb? Deep in the woods you go. Where have you gone, my sweet little lamb? I cannot go without you…" He sang, his horrid pre-adolescent voice horribly high pitched. The redhead could feel a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, but she refused to speak still. The song he sang was one from long ago, a nursery rhyme she had forgotten where she had gotten it from._

_"Little lamb, little lamb, you have gone, off to chat with a fawn. Little lamb, little lamb, the fawn is gone, but you are not, and off you go on." He continued, and the girl was standing, slowly walking to the door._

_"The lamb, the lamb, off in her dream where she could fly, but as she did, falling down, she died. But, alas, alas, the little lamb, whose fur was streaked with red, she smiles on, from her tiny lamb head." The girl sang beautifully, although it was a sad song, she was grinning from ear to ear. __**(A.N don't ask why I wrote such a creepy song for such innocent kids. It popped up suddenly, and here it is.) **_

_She opened the door, and Luke fell onto the ground of her living room, as he had been leaning up against he closed door. Giggling, they both hugged for a bit, and Luke was stroking Hikari's hair softly. "Don't be the lamb and leave me, please…" He whispered, and Hikari nodded, a fresh batch of tears springing to her eyes. How could she not forgive him after all this? _

_The two kids clasped their hands together, falling asleep on each other._

***End of Flashback***

"Anyways," Luke said, bringing me back to reality. "Happy birthday, little lamb," He declared, taking out his hand that were behind his back, putting something small in my hands, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I felt my cheeks burning up immensely, as he had never done this before. But that was just a friendly peck on the cheek… right? But, nonetheless, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, and I felt his hands wrap around my waist, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "Thank you…" I was officially 14 now.

**~A.N: Woooo! I did it! Without copyrighting something! Yeeeesss! But, yeah; took me a while to re-write this… the torture… ;-; And my Skype friends have to deal with hearing 'tappa tappa tappa' every second as I write this. Sorry, guys! ;-; ~**


End file.
